


Finding Peace

by happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23445106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: “You know, Babe, I’ve had a pretty shitty last few months as well. You're not the only one suffering from ghosts haunting you. I’m going with you and maybe together we can find our own peace while together.”
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 15
Kudos: 118





	Finding Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ERamos9696](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/gifts), [Dunic02](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunic02/gifts).



“So what is it you’re looking for?” Danny asked as he relaxed into his beach chair, polar opposite of the position Steve was sitting in.

“Peace.”

Danny nodded in understanding. Isn’t that what everyone wanted out of life? Steve stood up and Danny struggled to do the same, his injuries making it difficult to move quickly. He took a step forward and Steve practically pulled him into a hug. 

“I love you, Danny.”

“I love you too, Babe.”

“I’m gonna miss this, sitting out here bickering every night with you.”

“You always start it.”

“Do not.”

_“Do too.”_ Danny squeezed a bit harder and then let go, wiping the stinging tears from his eyes. “Gonna miss you too.”

“I’m gonna head in.” Steve threw a thumb over his shoulder towards the house. “You coming?” Steve asked, his own eyes damp.

Danny shook his head and let gravity and exhaustion lure him back into his chair. “No, tell them I’ll be in in a few.”

Steve nodded and smiled as he walked away to join the others in the house. Danny's homecoming from the hospital had also turned into Steve’s farewell to the team and the island.

“When are you leaving?” Danny shouted about five seconds later.

“Tomorrow morning,” Steve said with a hint of quiver in his voice as if he wasn’t ready.

Danny faced the ocean. “Okay,” came the quiet response.

~

Steve hoisted his backpack up onto his shoulder and stood when the boarding call came for his flight. He glanced at his ticket and shook his head in disbelief. When he closed his eyes and threw a dart at the map of the world, he never imagined he would be going to Michigan. Petoskey, Michigan to be exact. He had googled the town and discovered that was where you could find an abundance of the state stone, a fossilized coral from millions of years ago. “As good a starting point as any,” he had muttered to himself and made it a point to find one of those rocks to send to Charlie for his collection.

He found his place in line, tourists surrounding him on either side and he felt out of place. He pushed the feeling to the back of his mind. He was looking to find peace. This was the start of that journey.

“Steve!” a voice called from the distance and he whipped his head in all directions looking for the source.

_Danny._

“One last good-bye,” he mumbled to himself as his partner approached as quickly as his injured body would allow. Steve couldn’t help but smile. Of course Danny would come to say good-bye. His smile faded when he noticed the backpack.

“Danny. How did you find me?” Steve stepped out of line and met Danny as he stopped to catch his breath.

“You’re not the only one with immunity and means. I called the airport and tracked down your ticket info. I gotta say Michigan was a surprise.”

“What’s this? What’s with the backpack?”

Danny straightened to his full height. “I’m uh, I’m coming with you.” 

Steve turned and shook his head. “No. You can’t. I have to do this alone.”

Danny grabbed Steve’s elbow and turned him around. “You know, Babe, I’ve had a pretty shitty last few months as well. You're not the only one suffering from ghosts haunting you. I’m going with you and maybe together we can find our own peace while together.”

“You can’t leave. What about your kids?” Steve countered.

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do. I’m an adult. My kids will be fine.”

“They will miss you.”

“Yeah, well, they’ll miss _you_ too.”

“Danny…”

“Look. I had a long talk with Rachel and both of my children. There is this thing called Skype that we all love to use and we will keep in touch. I’m a plane ride away if they need me. I’m going with you.”

“Why?”

Danny smiled as the tears welled in the corner of his eyes. “Because you’re my friend and I love you and I want us to find that peace we’re both looking for together. And when we do find it, we can share it with the one person who has never let us down, who has always had our back. Each other.”

Steve pulled Danny into a tight hug. “Thank you. You’ve never let me down, Danno.”

“Can’t start now.” Danny stepped back and motioned to the boarding line that was almost gone. “We better get going before they leave us behind.”

Danny knew when he purchased that ticket for Petoskey Michigan on the same flight as his partner that regardless of how long they were gone or how many different locations they visited to find the peace they were seeking, they would eventually make their way back to Hawaii. Because that was there they made their home together.


End file.
